


Give Me Love

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Light Angst, Overthinking, Self Confidence Issues, Sleeping in odd places, Stargazing, relationship troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Charlotte knows she should be asleep. It's 2:15 the night before ahugematch. Her work will definitely suffer if she doesn't get some rest.She should be curled around Becky, lost in a dream about her future. Things look bright professionallyandpersonally. It's the kind of bliss most people would kill for.Yet, she knows this can all change depending on tomorrow.





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for GenPrompt Bingo: 'Conflicting Oaths/Obligations' 
> 
> Also just something I've wanted to write all week. 
> 
> As always, I welcome your feedback and comments!

Charlotte knows she should be asleep. It's 2:15 the night before a _huge_ match. Her work will definitely suffer if she doesn't get some rest. 

She should be curled around Becky, lost in a dream about her future. Things look bright professionally _and_ personally. It's the kind of bliss most people would kill for. 

Yet, she knows this can all change depending on tomorrow. 

Oh, Becky will never let on but Charlotte knows her girlfriend well enough to tell when something's on her mind. She knows Becky's walking around with the burden of this match heavy on her mind. She can't say much- it's been the same thing for her. 

On one hand, the addition of her was supposed to be a 'punishment' for Carmella- an added incentive to try harder than she ever has. The prospect of her _not_ in the match was supposed to act as Carmella's carrot. 

It hadn't worked. 

Her eyes burn with the need for rest but Charlotte refuses to give in. To sleep would be wasting precious time where life remains blissfully ignorant. 

What's to say things won't be worse tomorrow? 

Charlotte _doesn't_ want to lose Becky. Waking up beside the exuberant eccentric just feels _right_. She's never mentioned it to Becky but she can see this happening for the rest of her life. In fact, that's what she wants. 

Yet, she can't get out of the match. She tried first going through Paige and then, when that didn't work, she bothered Shane on his medical leave. She was told a failure to perform would invalidate her contract and put her career in jeopardy. 

She's worked too hard to lose it all because of her heart. 

It had taken a lot to come to that conclusion. There's nothing more important than her Becky. Yet, she also knows she doesn't really know how to do anything else. 

She _needs_ her job. 

Shaking her head, she pulls herself out of her head. Tightening the blanket around her shoulders, she stares up at the stars. It's one of the rare moments where one can see stars inside the city limits. The stars put her at ease and take her home. 

She shifted her position on the patio lounger. They'd sprung extra for a suite with a balcony. It seemed only right at the time. 

Now, there seems to be a very real chance that Charlotte will end up alone in this suite, haunted by the ghost of Becky. 

God, she needs to stay out of her head. It's only going to make her crazy. 

"Charlotte, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Becky's soft brogue catches Charlotte off guard. She hadn't expected the other woman to wake up. Becky's normally a sound sleeper. 

"I could ask you the same," Charlotte retorts, crossing her arms over her chest. "You have a big match tomorrow, Miss Lynch." 

"As do you." Becky settles on the edge of the lounger by Charlotte's feet. "I woke up to pee, reached next to you and realized you were gone. Almost had a bloody heart attack until I saw the light." 

"Sorry, Bex." Charlotte reaches out, running her fingers through Becky's sleep-mussed hair. "I couldn't sleep and the last thing I wanted was to wake you." She averts her gaze, hoping Becky can't tell she's lying. 

"Charlotte Elizabeth Flair, those filthy lies may work on some people but not me. You forget I know you better than most people." 

Busted. On one hand, Charlotte loves having someone who knows her as well as Becky. Times like this can be _incredibly_ frustrating. She doesn't want Becky running through her head with every little thing. 

"You didn't want to wake up in a world where we're not together. You didn't want to waste precious time because you're afraid we will lose each other." Becky clears her throat, scooting up enough to rest her arm around Charlotte's waist and her head on her chest. "You want to enjoy every minute we have left." 

"How do you know me so well?" Charlotte presses a kiss to Becky's temple. She shakes her head, realizing Becky's wearing one of her old merch shirts as sleepwear. "Seriously?" 

"Because I do. Because I worry the same things?" 

It's the first time her sweet, confident Becky's mentioned her fears. It relieves Charlotte to know she isn't alone. She's not working this path by herself. 

"I love you, Rebecca." Charlotte rests her cheek against the top of Becky's head and inhales. The sweet scent of papaya takes her to her happy place. This is the scent that's never failed to calm her frazzled nerves. 

Papaya smells like love and comfort. It smells like Becky's kisses and lazy Thursday mornings. It takes her away from this very fucked up world to a place where everything is right. 

"I love you too, Charlotte." Becky stretches up, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Charlotte closes her eyes, leaning into the kiss. She could stay forever in this one moment.

Everything feels right in the world. 

Charlotte feels a warm wetness streak down her face. There's no doubt about it. She's crying now. She doesn't want to show Becky this weakness and yet, she can't seem to stop. 

She opens her mouth to speak but quiets when Becky holds a finger to her lips. Then, she feels Becky's soft lips kissing the tear tracks. 

"I promised to always kiss your tears away." Becky's voice sounds far away. "Even when life is uncertain, I will _always_ keep that promise." 

Charlotte nods, still keeping her eyes closed. She's so very tired. She needs to rest. Hopefully, this entire match will turn out to be nothing more than one bad dream. 

"I know, Char. Rest now." Becky tightens her grip on Charlotte and manages to contort them until she's sitting up and Charlotte's cuddled on top of her. "I'll protect you. Rest, _A Chuisle_. All will be well in the morning." She rubs circles around Charlotte's back. 

It's not the first time Charlotte's heard those words. She knows those words. After all, Becky uses them all the time. What she doesn't know is what they mean. She's never asked. 

"What's that?" she murmurs, her eyes heavy with sleep. 

" _My pulse_." Becky clears her throat before pressing a kiss to Charlotte's forehead. "You are my pulse." 

Charlotte wants to say more but sleep's threatening to take over. She needs to rest. She knows she'll regret sleeping on a patio lounger in the morning. She doesn't care. That's why God invented DDP Yoga. 

Safely wrapped in Becky's embrace, Charlotte allows herself to drift off. 

She doesn't know what tomorrow will bring. It worries her but not enough to stop this moment. She needs her Becky now more than ever. 

"Love you," she whispers, falling into the respite of sleep. 

She's almost certain she can hear Becky's response. 

_Love you too, My Girl. Tomorrow changes nothing._

-fin-


End file.
